This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Time-resolved, 3D velocity-encoded MR imaging (4D Flow) allows for the acquisition of dynamic, multidirectional blood flow data, and has recently been used for evaluation of intracranial arterial flow. Using a 3T system with optimization of both temporal resolution and k-space subsampling with a combination of parallel imaging and cut-corner acquisition, the clinical assessment of a patient with an arteriovenous malformation was carried out by providing complete intracranial arterial and venous coverage in a scan time of 677 heartbeats.